See You Later, Elevator
See You Later, Elevator is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of season three, and sixty-eighth overall. It was the final episode to be released before a year-and-a-half-long hiatus of new episodes, and numerous HTF Break shorts indicating that the series was "dead". Plot unintentionally starts a building fire.]] Mime, Giggles, Cuddles, and Sniffles are in an elevator waiting to descend when Handy comes running to join them. Because he has no hands, however, he cannot stop the lift from closing in time and growls in anger. A few floors below, Pop presses the elevator call button as he and Cub wait. Pop then lights his pipe with a match and carelessly throws the still lit match out the window. The wind blows the match one floor below, where an exhausted Toothy is finishing papers with a typewriter. The match lands on the papers, causing Toothy and the whole room to go up in flames. As the fire alarm rings, the elevator abruptly stops, panicking the four passengers. A fire engine bell rings and Lumpy the fireman rushes in to save those trapped in the elevator. He presses the call button and waits while the flames in the elevator shaft short out the electrical wires controlling the lift, sending it spiraling downwards causing the four passengers to slam into the ceiling. Lumpy, still waiting for the elevator, gives up and goes to the stairs. However, Lumpy has to climb many flights of stairs in order to get to those trapped in the lift. Suddenly, the elevator stops on a floor and the doors open. Sniffles happily proceeds out, but is cut in half when the doors close on him, horrifying Mime, Giggles, and Cuddles. The elevator then spirals downwards again. Meanwhile, we see a panting and sweaty Lumpy think he's gotten to the top of the stairs, only to see he has not even climbed up three steps. The lazy Lumpy sees this himself and sighs at how far he has to go. navigates the burning skyscraper.]] The elevator stops just below another floor and the doors open up again. This time Cuddles tries to climb up and out of the elevator to safety. Halfway out, the doors close again and the lift proceeds down, slicing Cuddles in half with his intestines the only thing keeping the two halves of his body together. Finally, the panting Lumpy makes it up several floors only to vomit on the floor from the strenuous activity. He soon hears Mime pounding on the door of the elevator which has stopped on that level. Lumpy raises his axe to chop the doors down, but they open up and Lumpy accidentally chops Mime's head in half. Lumpy screams in horror and pulls his axe out as the doors close again and the elevator descends downwards again. and Giggles struggling to get out of the eponymous elevator.]] Lumpy opens up the doors, grabs Cuddles intestines, and slides down them onto the top of the elevator, opening up the top. Inside, Giggles is crying in fear (or possibly grief at seeing Cuddles and Mime get killed) only to look up and notice Lumpy. Later, as the building burns down even more, Lumpy carries Giggles outside to a stretcher, charred, but alive. He leaves her and goes back in to rescue more people. leaves no man behind!]] Suddenly, the building explodes, causing the burned and blackened bodies of Handy and Pop to land near Giggles. She gasps at the sight, only to be crushed by the falling elevator. The doors open and Lumpy rushes out carrying the lower body of Cuddles. Lumpy tries in vain to revive the lower half by blowing air into the intestines, causing Cuddles' lower body to fill up with air, eventually exploding. Moral "There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs." Deaths #Sniffles is split in half vertically by the closing elevator doors. #Mime's head is chopped in half by Lumpy's axe. #Toothy is set aflame by Pop's match, and either dies from the burn or the building explosion. His body may be blackened and petrified like Pop's and Handy's. (Death not seen) # Cuddles either dies from blood loss after being cut in half by the elevator, or dies in the explosion. (Death not seen) #Pop and Handy are either burned to death in the fire or killed in the explosion, as their blackened bodies can be seen when they land. #Cub's dead body is not seen, but assuming he was with Pop he also died from the explosion. (Death not seen) #Giggles is crushed by the elevator. #Multiple Generic Tree Friends possibly die from the explosion. (Debatable and Deaths not seen) Injuries #Toothy gets set on fire after Pop's lit match gets blown into his office. #Sniffles, Cuddles, Mime, and Giggles are dropped on the floor of the elevator when it abruptly stops falling (This happens to everyone but Sniffles twice). #Cuddles gets cut in half when he attempts to escape from the malfunctioning elevator. #Lumpy ends up vomiting after climbing many stairs. #Giggles and Lumpy get charred (off-screen) when they are both out of the building. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''8 *Total Rate: 11.11% Destruction #All of Toothy's office along with all of his papers are burnt by a match. #The elevator starts to malfunction when the building is set on fire. #The temples on Sniffles' glasses are sliced by an elevator door. #Giggles' bow is slightly burnt after she is carried out of the building. #The building explodes after being lit by a match. #A gurney and a first aid kit is crushed by an elevator. Goofs #Toothy has more of an appearance role. #The wrong font is used for Lumpy's starring role page. #Before the elevator closed in front of Handy, Sniffles' snout is slightly longer than normal. #Handy is clearly visible attempting to use the elevator, but nobody helps him do so. This was probably done to give a reason for his signature frustrated look or for comedic effect. #When Pop throws the match out of the window it can clearly be seen that the match flies into the window below, but when we see Toothy the match is nowhere to be found. #It is unknown why the match caused an explosion when it should just have burned the stack of paper. #Considering how this is a modern building, it is strange that there are no proper fire alarms or sprinklers (though this may be the result of poor planning). #Since the elevator's wires were cut or malfunctioning, it should have fell into free fall with no possible way of stopping it. #There should have been an elevator emergency stop button. It is possible that it was not working due to the elevator malfunctioning, or that there was no button at all. #Technically, the elevator should not have closed while Sniffles and Cuddles were coming out of it, as in reality, elevators stay open as long as people are coming in or out of it. This may be explained as the elevator malfunctioning through the episode. #Sniffles' and Mime's brains both appear to be hollow, unlike real brains or any other sliced brains that have been seen in other episodes. #Sniffles remains seems to disappear from the elevator and reappear before Giggles is "rescued". #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. #The elevator doors cut Sniffles completely, but when it was Cuddles' turn, it left his intestine intact. #Lumpy is not very athletic in this episode, as is seen when he vomits after climbing all the stairs (probably some of the stairs). However, he was able to swim competively in By The Seat Of Your Pants and fast paced in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. He was able to run up a mountain without stopping in Letter Late than Never as well. #It seems like Mime has no reflexes here, as Lumpy was carrying the axe to chop down the door, and the elevator door was open for two seconds, which should have been enough for him to move. In fact, when Mime sees Lumpy, he smiles. #There is no blood on Lumpy's axe after he accidentally chops Mime's head in half. #Considering the speed in which the elevator was falling, and the speed of Lumpy taking the stairs, they should have met at the second or third floor, being at the ground floor when Lumpy saved Giggles. This would be impossible since the elevator flung out of the building since the fire and the explosion were at the top and the elevator stopped at the bottom. #Ellen Connell is credited for voicing Cub instead of Lori Gee. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2010 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes